Galaxy Con
by iloveharlock
Summary: Un rassemblement de passionnés, un trio, deux surprises.


_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius Zéro, Bruce - appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Le rouquin est à moi

 **1.**

Comme chaque année à la même période, le Galaxy Con de New Miami avait ouvert ses portes pour une durée d'une semaine.

L'événement couvrait une large gamme d'univers Fantastiques, cela allant des films aux dessins animés, en passant bien évidemment par tout le merchandising des figurines aux véritables œuvres d'art.

L'an 3099 promettait d'être une cuvée exceptionnelle, surtout avec la partie de la Convention dédiée aux Pirates de l'Espace.

Avec tous les invités prestigieux, les manifestations spectaculaires, la participation du public dans divers domaines, les ateliers proposés, la foule se pressait comme jamais aux portes du Festival.

Et bien évidemment, nombreux étaient ceux venus en costumes, celui de leur personnage préféré ou un qu'ils auraient créé, cela mettant couleurs et du fantastique bien réel à la Convention.

* * *

Passant inaperçu dans la foule, le trio progressait avec un peu de difficultés, mais c'était bien ce qui était le lot de tout qui foulait le sol de la Convention.

Celui qui semblait mener le petit groupe était un grand balafré à la crinière de neige, en costume de Pirate noir et rouge, avec des touches d'or, une tête de mort sur la poitrine de son t-shirt, en bottes claquant au sol, et portant un ceinturon où deux étranges armes étaient glissées, aussi antiques l'une que l'autre : un sabre à la fois anachronique et moderne ainsi qu'un pistolet à crosse de bois. Le deuxième arborait lui aussi une chevelure blanche, mince et souple dans un uniforme gris, or, avec pull à col roulé rouge, les gants blancs impeccablement glissés aux mains. Le troisième était un grand rouquin balafré, en civil, lui, l'air plutôt perdu, suivant ses aînés.

Quelques commentaires avaient marqué le passage du trio dans les allées du Galaxy Con.

\- Tiens, un Capitaine Albator.

\- Tiens un Warius Zéro.

\- Tiens, un inconnu, même balafré.

\- Les deux premiers auraient dû opter pour la version jeune de leurs personnages !

\- Moi, j'aime bien.

En tous cas, le trio n'avait pas été importuné jusqu'à son arrivée à l'espace dédié aux Pirates de l'Espace.

Comme tout un chacun, le trio avait passé en revue les vitrines exposant, entre autres, des objets mythiques comme des armes, ou d'autres comme des appareils aux formes bizarres et dont la description indiquait que personne ne savait ce qu'ils étaient et à quoi ils auraient pu servir !

Le jeune rouquin balafré s'était arrêté devant une vitrine, boutonnant machinalement sa longue veste d'un vert profond sur sa chemise blanche et son pantalon moutarde.

\- On dirait que ça ressemble à un Transdis !

Le public évoluant, pressant un peu les deux hommes à la chevelure blanche, agaçant le grand balafré et borgne qui tira de son étui l'arme qui ressemblait à un sabre de métal – ce qui heureusement n'aurait pas passé les contrôles de sécurité !

\- Dégagez !

De son côté, celui en uniforme Militaire avait tiré une arme, plus réglementaire semblait-il, mais qui elle aussi n'aurait pu être là si elle avait réelle !

\- Ecartez-vous, tous !

Du coude, le grand rouquin avait explosé la vitrine, faisant tomber au sol le « Transdis » qui avait alors virevolté comme une toupie.

Le geste, relayé par caméras, et par les cris du public présent, des agents du service de sécurité avaient fait irruption, braquant leurs armes bien réelles !

\- Destruction d'objets de collection ! Veuillez nous suivre sans souci, il n'y aura qu'une amende, avant que les propriétaires ne décident d'une plus lourde peine !

Mains en l'air, le jeune rouquin s'avança d'un pas.

\- Non, ils sont les détenteurs originels de l'objet ! aboya-t-il. Eux seuls ont le droit de s'en servir !

La « toupie » émettant un rayonnement, une sorte de cône marqué d'icônes lumineuses indéchiffrables, tous se figèrent.

Avec un bref geste de remerciement de la tête, les deux aînés à la chevelure de neige se précipitèrent dans ce faisceau, y disparaissant !

* * *

Entre destruction d'objet d'exposition, disparition matérielle, le grand rouquin balafré s'était retrouvé au poste de Police le plus proche du Galaxy Con.

Et les questions avaient fusé, les Inspecteurs se relayant pour le harceler.

\- Vous êtes complices de ces deux inconnus !

\- Aucune reconnaissance faciale actuelle, ils ne sont pas répertoriés !

\- Mais vous êtes venu avec eux. Là, les caméras vous ont filmé sortant de votre tout-terrain safran.

\- Vous vous êtes porté garant d'eux, et vous êtes le seul qui nous reste.

\- Vous aller payer pour ces deux fantômes !

\- Cela en valait-il le prix que vous risquez de payer ?

Le jeune rouquin eut un soupir et en même temps un ricanement.

\- Vous ne les retrouverez jamais. Ils sont rentrés chez eux !

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il s'agissait des véritables Albator et Warius ! Ils ont débarqué un jour chez moi, perdus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils m'ont choisi… Je devais les amener au Transdis, pour retrouver leur monde… Et me laisser ici, avec les conséquences…

\- Non, vous avez aidé des hommes que nous ne pouvons poursuivre. Hormis le bris de la vitrine, nous n'avons rien à vous reprocher. Ce Transdis est retourné auprès de son collectionneur. Il ne porte pas plainte. Vous êtes libre !

Le rouquin balafré levé les yeux sur l'Enquêteur.

\- Je peux vous faire vous faire confiance ? Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Inspecteur Bruce J. Speed. Et vous, il faudra du temps pour le relevé de vos empreintes digitales, qui êtes-vous.

\- Je m'appelle Aldénor ! Pourquoi, cela a de l'importance, cela me relie à ce Pirate d'Albator ? fit juste naïvement le jeune homme. Maintenant, si je peux rentrer chez moi, je suis ingénieur, j'ai des plans de cuirassés à dessiner !

FIN


End file.
